We are the Micronations Club
by WafflePancakes
Summary: Sealand decides that it's a great idea to bring all the Micronations together and form the Micronations Club! When these 4 young Micronations come together there's nothing they can't do. Join Sealand, Wy, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel as they go on crazy adventures together to get recognized as nations.


**Um... Hi this is my very first Hetalia fanfiction and some character's might be a little OCC. SOOOOOOOOOO I figured that the Micronations need a little love so I created this little fanfiction that I hope you all enjoy! ^.^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The World Conference meeting was chaotic as usual, America was talking about how to stop global warming with his crazy superhero ideas while England disagreed with him from time to time, France being the perverted Frenchman he is, Germany yelling at the other nations, and Italy suggesting pasta to everyone. Out in the hallway, Sealand was looking through the cracked doors snickering at how chaotic the nations were being. Soon he would be at the meeting room; Finland had promised him that he could sit in during the meeting next week much to England's dismay. Meanwhile, Ladonia, the internet nation, was on his computer watching videos on HetaTube with a bored expression on his face. A big shadow covered Ladonia and he looked up to see Australia and Wy, who looked a little annoyed.<p>

"Why can't I go in? I'm a nation as well, people know who I am!" she said angrily.

"Wy, how many times have I told you to stop earbashing? Your not ready to go into the meeting yet. Anyway, England would get pretty mad if I brought you in," Australia said, scratching the back of his neck as he remembered England's conversation with him. Wy stomped her foot to show her anger and Australia just rolled his eyes. He looked around to see the two Micronations and smiled. "How about you go hang out with your friends? Give it a burl and if your good _maybe_ I can sneak you in" he suggested.

"Hm… Fine but I'm still mad at you," she said crossing her arms and huffing.

"Sure you are kid." Australia ruffled her hair before walking towards the door before giving Sealand a confused look, and going into the chaotic room grabbing his boomerang.

"G'day mates, Aussie's here." A loud bang was heard from the room and a very _manly_ scream from England and a loud American laugh followed.

Sealand gave out a little chuckle and felt a presence behind him. He jumped when he saw Wy and Ladonia behind him. Wy had her hands on her hips while Ladonia looked at him with a bored expression on his face. "Hey guys! You want to spy on the World Conference meeting with me?" he asked with an excited expression.

Wy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by an Austrian accent. "Kugelmugel, I said we could go once the meeting is finished now please stop talking about this. The sooner you wait, the sooner you can paint." A loud groan is heard from the young boy and Austria rolled his eyes in response.

"Your rhymes are not art," Kugelmugel shouted at his father figure.

"I wasn't trying to- Just stay in here with the other Micronations and we will leave as soon as possible," Austria said in an annoyed tone. Kugelmugel nodded slightly and walked over to a couch with an annoyed expression on his face. Austria sighed and walked over to the door giving the three Micronations a confused look. "Don't let England catch you Sealand," he simply said before walking into the chaotic room with so much grace like the prissy Austrian he is.

The three Micronations looked at each other before walking over to the couch where Kugelmugel was. Everyone sat on the couch where Kugelmugel was, but left enough room for space in between them. Sealand stood up on the table and held up a paper with scribbles on them that made Kugelmugel cringe.

"I call this Micronation Club meeting to order," Sealand yelled. The three Micronations weren't even paying attention to their supposed 'leader.' Sealand crossed his arms and jumped off the table into their faces. "I said MICRONATION CLUB MEETING IS NOW IN SESSION!" he yelled a little louder.

Wy gave him an annoyed face and clenched her fist together. "I don't want to play pretend with a bunch of uneducated nitwits; I want to go into the real meeting. However, because of _you_." she pointed a threatening finger towards Sealand. "I'm not even aloud in anymore because of England's stupid ban on Micronations."

"And when did we ever become a club? If we are one then I should be the one to begin the meeting I'm obviously the one to do so, I mean I did bring down Sweden!" Ladonia added with pride. Sealand ignored his _brother's _boasting and walked over to the door, motioning for the others to follow him. Wy just rolled her eyes, but followed suit while the other two trailed behind.

"Our first mission is to get into the World Meeting," Sealand stated as he grabbed one of the chairs, climbed it, and removed the vent's opening.

"Don't you do that every day?" Ladonia asked.

"Yes but this time you all will help me," Sealand said with a smile, if there was one thing his friends liked it was breaking into the World Conference meeting. He took off the covering of vent and gave it to Ladonia who reluctantly took it. He climbed in and held out his hand for Wy to take.

"I don't know Sealand, the mighty S-Sweden might not like what you're doing," Ladonia said with a slight stutter. Even though he had defeated Sweden, he knew that if he got in trouble with him he would take away his internet. His precious internet would not be taken away by a stupid stunt like this.

"Is crawling into a vent art or not?" Ladonia heard Kugelmugel mumble to himself.

"Are you two coming or not?" Wy asked impatiently as she climbed into the vent with Sealand. Ladonia looked at his laptop then the vent. Laptop, vent, laptop, vent… laptop… vent. Vent it is. He sighed, climbed on the chair, and grabbed Wy's extended hand. He was then pulled up and inside the nasty, dust-covered vent.

"Climbing into a vent is definitely art Kugel," Sealand said, trying to get the artist to play his little mission game. Kugelmugel's eyes lit up and they were all in the disgusting vent.

"Sealand you liar, this isn't art," Kugelmugel exclaimed as they crawled further through the vent, which was getting darker by the minute. Seland's laugh echoed throughout the vent and Wy shushed him immediately.

"I hear something," she said as she crawled further ahead and looked through another vent opening.

"FRANCE YOU PERVERTED FROG!"

"But Angleterre-"

"Become one, _Da_"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

"PASTAAAAAAAA‼‼"

"Yep, definitely the world conference meeting," Sealand, said with a smile. Ladonia and Kugelmugel were trying to get a look at what was happening.

"I have to post this on my blog," Ladonia said as he got out his phone and began to take pictures. Sealand rolled his eyes, but was quickly alert when he heard the vent creak. _Oh no, too much weight in one place _he thought as the vent began to make more noise.

The noise that was coming from the vent was starting to freak America out and all he wanted to do was get out of the Conference room as fast as he could. "Hey dude's do you hear that?" America asked with a terrified tone.

"It sounds like it's coming from the vent," Japan said as he looked up at the vent. America ran out of the room screaming like the Flash as the vent broke and 4 soot covered kids crawled out. Finland and Switzerland got out there guns and pointed them at the kids thinking they were intruders, Russia took out his magic metal pipe of pain, and Hungary took out her frying pan standing in front of Austria.

"Se'land, La'onia?" Sweden asked them. Sealand laughed nervously while Ladonia begged for mercy from his dad.

"WY! YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA ME!" Australia yelled as he picked up the young girl (much to her dismay) and gave her his best Aussie glare. She looked down and quickly apologized to her brother-figure.

"Well I guess the meeting's over, you may leave," Germany announced in an awkward voice and walked over to the three Germanic nations hovering around Kugelmugel. The other nations just shrugged and walked out of the conference room mumbling what a weird day it had been for them.

Kugelmugel looked up at Austria, Hungary, Prussia, and Germany. "Kugel that was totally awesome but not as awesome as the awesome me," Prussia said as he was dying of laughter, while Germany just face-palmed at his brother's antics. Hungary raised her frying pan above Prussia's head and dropped it.

_WHAM!_

Austria just sighed and held out his hand giving him the 'we will talk about this later' look. Kugelmugel took his hand and dusted off some of the dirt on his clothes. They walked out of the room as if nothing happened, leaving Hungary with the two Germanic brothers.

"Guess you're riding with us, kesesesese."

_WHAM!_

The Nordics all had serious faces on excluding Iceland and Denmark who were in the same position as Prussia.

"Sea-Sealand that was amazing, did you see Ame-America run out of the room l-like that! That was priceless!" Denmark said as he gasped for air. Iceland recovered the fastest and nodded in agreement with Denmark _(It's the end of the world)_.

"Sealand, Ladonia I am very disappointed in the both of you. Sealand, you may not participate in the next meeting and you are grounded from TV for a month," Finland said. Cue horrifying music.

"La'onia your grou'ded from in'ernet for a month," Sweden added. Cue more horrifying music

"NOOOO!" the boys yelled in unison.

"And Little Brother since you're not doing anything next meeting you can watch them," Norway added as stoic as ever.

"What?! I am doing things like… stuff and quit calling me that!" Iceland shouted.

"_Sure_ Iceland, just do what big brother asks of you alright," Norway said with a slight smile as he saw Iceland's annoyed face. "And Iceland," Norway said before the Icelandic teen walked out of the room.

"What?" The teen asked. He then realized what was happening and quickly made a run for it. He was not going to go through this 'onii-chan' argument with him.

"Well I was just going to ask him if he wanted something to eat," Norway said as he raised an eyebrow at his brother's reaction to his unasked question.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Iceland so paranoid, so cute! Anyway I hope you guys like this story and give lots of reviews. 1 REVIEW EQUALS ONE HUGE SMILE FROM SEALAND!<br>**


End file.
